swfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Darth Psionical
|Włosy = Brak |Oczy = Czarne |Skóra = Bladozielona |Wzrost = 250 cm (wraz z ogonem ponad 7 metrów) |Waga = ok. 200 kg |Elementy charakterystyczne = 2 pary rąk, 2 pary oczu |Era = Era Starej republiki |Mistrzowie = Darth Durst Marka Ragnos |Broń = Lanca świetlna o czerwonym zabarwieniu}} Darth Psionical (właś. T'opa del Gormo) – Hysalrianin, Mroczny Lord Sithów w latach ok. 5000 BBY - 4352 BBY. Jeden z najpotężniejszych użytkowników mocy w historii. Biografia Młodość Przed przystąpieniem do Sithów Niewiele wiadomo o życiu T'opy przed wstąpieniem do zakonu Sithów. Prawdopodobnie jednak już wtedy wykazywał ogromną wrażliwość na moc, co zostało wkrótce wykryte zarówno przez Jedi, jak i przez Sithów. Ci drudzy byli jednak szybsi, gdy T'opa miał 6 lat zabrali go z domu (przy okazji mordując jego rodzinę) na Korriban, gdzie miał on rozpocząć swoje szkolenie. Pod okiem Dartha Dursta Po przybyciu na Korriban, T'opa został oddany pod czujne oko jednego ze słabszych Mistrzów, Darth Dursta. Niekompetencja nauczyciela nie przeszkodziła jednak T'opie w szkoleniu się w zakresie mocy i walki mieczem świetlnym. Niedługo później, bo gdy T'opa miał 16 lat, za zgodą swojego Mistrza (od którego w tamtym okresie Hysalrianin był już prawdopodobnie potężniejszy) wyruszył na poszukiwanie kryształu Kyber, dzięki któremu mógł stworzyć własny miecz świetlny. Pod nowym imieniem "Dartha Psionicala", T'opa postanowił zaimponować dowództwu Sithów i wyruszył na odległą planetę Tatooine, gdzie chciał zdobyć rzadką "Perłę Smoka Krayt" która mogła też posłużyć jako kryształ do miecza. Na Tatooine Po przybyciu promem na Tatooine, Psionical zastał to, co zastać tam chciał... pustkowie. Oczywiście były tam jakieś pomniejsze miasteczka, ale w nich cena za perłę była wręcz... z kosmosu. Poza tym, Hysalrianin nie był głupi, wiedział że jeżeli nie zdobyłby kryształu w walce, to jego kariera w zakonie mogła by szybko dobiec końca... oczywiście na jego niekorzyść. Nie był on też jednak samobójcą, wiedział że ma raczej marne szanse na pokonanie choćby najmniejszego ze Smoków Krayt, dlatego postanowił pójść na kompromis... Po przepytaniu bywalców kilku kantyn, usłyszał o tzw. Ludziach Piasku, a także o tym że podobno zdobywali, a potem przetrzymywali, perły w swoich siedzibach. Postanowił więc, że wybierze się do jednej z niewielkich wiosek Ludzi Piasku, wymorduje całą ludność, a potem zabierze perły, których nadmiar sprzeda na czarnym rynku... plan tak genialny, że absolutnie wszystko mogło pójść w nim nie tak, ale nie uprzedzajmy faktów. Podróż do wioski Po zakupieniu najpotrzebniejszych artykułów (czyt. wody, jedzenia, a także kilku "dopalaczy") Psionical postanowił że to już odpowiedni czas na wyruszenie na pustynię. Przez pierwszy dzień wszystko szło jak z płatka, wyruszył około godziny 16 po południu, a już o 19 natknął się na pierwsze obozowisko ludzi piasku. Musiał się jednak nieco rozczarować, gdy okazało się że w tej grupce kilku namiotów nie ma niczego cennego (może poza niewielkim blasterem, który potem uratował mu życie), nie mówiąc już o perłach Kraytów. Młody Sith się jednak nie poddawał i szedł dalej wgłąb pustyni, coraz dalej od jakiejkolwiek cywilizacji... około godziny 22 postanowił rozbić obóz na szczycie niewielkiego wzniesienia. Po zaśnięciu, około godziny 4 nad ranem, coś go obudziło... nie był w stanie określić co to było, ale czuł to przez moc... i czuł też, że było to (co najmniej) niebezpieczne. Dokładnie w tej samej chwili w której o tym pomyślał, jakby z podziemi wyskoczyło na niego 5 uzbrojonych ludzi pustyni. Psionical nie zawahał się ani przez moment, jak na żądanie wyciągnął rękę w stronę swojej laski która leżała jakieś 2 metry od niego na niewielkim stoliku, a ta od razu poleciała w jego stronę. Po jej złapaniu, od razu zdzielił nią po głowie 2 oponentów (którzy z oczywistych przyczyn zmarli), natomiast trzeciego odepchną potężną falą mocy dzięki której ten przeleciał 13 metrów nad ziemią, a lądując na głowie, zmarł. Pozostało mu już tylko dwóch przeciwników, ale wiedział że z nimi nie pójdzie już tak łatwo. Nie miał już przewagi zaskoczenia, przedtem Ludzie pustyni nie wiedzieli o jego zdolnościach "magicznych", ale teraz? Teraz byli już przygotowani na każdy ewentualny ruch... ale Psionical miał mimo wszystko coś w zanadrzu. Jedną ręką walcząc laską z jednym z zamaskowanych przeciwników, drugą, sięgnął pod płaszcz skąd wyciągnął niewielki blaster. Różnica w liczebności została natychmiastowo zredukowana jednym celnym strzałem z blastera w pierś drugiego z Ludzi piasku. Z ostatnim oponentem, nie miał już żadnych trudności, kilka strzałów z blastera i było po nim. Po całej tej eskapadzie, Psionical odczuł jednak mały niepokój, co prawda dosyć łatwo poradził on sobie z 5 Tuskenami, ale co zrobi gdy będą ich dziesiątki? A może nawet setki? Na razie postanowił nie zaprzątać sobie tym głowy, najpierw musiał on ich obozowisko znaleźć, a coś czuł że może nie być to takie łatwe zadanie, na jakie wyglądało. Okazało się to jednak nie prawdą, gdyż około 3 kilometrów od miejsca gdzie on rozstawił obóz, ogromny obóz mieli też Ludzie pustyni. Teraz rozumiał też dlaczego udało im się go znaleźć na tak ogromnej pustyni; byli oni po prostu strażnikami/przednią strażą która patrolowała tereny wokoło obozowiska... wiedział on już też, w jaki sposób będzie chciał się tam dostać. Perła Smoka Krayt Plan był prosty, pod osłoną nocy Psionical miał zakraść się do namiotu dowódcy (jak sądził, był to ten największy namiot po środku całego obozowiska), odnaleźć perły, a potem uciekać ile sił w nogach do miasta. Jak pomyślał, tak też zrobił. Po całym dniu planowania, gdy dochodziła północ, Psionical zakradł się po cichutku na obrzeża obozowiska, korzystając z mocy mógł (przynajmniej chwilo) stać się niewidzialny, z czego postanowił skorzystać. Po przejściu połowy drogi, moc zaklęcia zaczęła powoli ustępować, dlatego też młody Sith znacznie przyspieszył kroku. Po około 2/3 minutach dotarł do głównego namiotu, gdzie bardzo się zdziwił. A to z powodu tego, że nie wyczuwał on żadnej żywej istoty wewnątrz. Mimo wszystko, uzbrajając się w swoją laskę, wszedł po cichu do namiotu. Po wejściu, stanął przed niemal pustą przestrzenią... niemal. Po środku pokoju, stał niewielki stolik, a na nim sejf o wymiarach 1x1x1 metra. Bez zastanowienia, postanowił on podejść do sejfu. W tym momencie, dziękował on bogom że znalazł po drodze blaster, bo rozwalenie sejfu laską mogło by być nie co problematyczne. Na całe szczęście, Ludzie piasku byli dosyć odizolowaną społecznością, dzięki czemu sejf zrobiony był ze zwykłego metalu, a nie z cortosis chociażby, z którego to wykonana była jego laska. Po podejściu i szybkim otwarciu sejfu, Sithowi ukazał się widok, który chciał tam zobaczyć. Było tam mnóstwo kredytów (przez chwile zastanawiał się po co Tuskenom kredyty, ale uznał że może po prostu je zrabowali), kilka blasterów (także prawdopodobnie z nie do końca legalnego źródła) ale na samym końcu sejfu, leżał przedmiot na którym zależało mu najbardziej. Niewielka srebrno-biała kulka, która na pozór miała wartość wyłącznie jubilerską, a w rzeczywistości była potężnym przedmiotem, dzięki któremu był wstanie wreszcie zrobić upragnioną świetlną klingę. Skoro Psionical miał już to po co przyszedł, nie widział powodów by zostawać tu dalej. Po cichu wyszedł z namiotu, a następnie skierował się do swojego namiotu na wzniesieniu. Powrót na Korriban Młody Hysalrianin wiedział jednak że nie był to koniec jego podróży. Musiał się teraz szybko dostać do Anchorehead (było to jedno z większych miast na Tatooine), zanim na pustyni wyśledzą go Tuskeni, bo jakoś wątpił że ich wódz na spokojnie przejdzie sobie obok tak zuchwałej kradzieży. Dlatego też od razu po dotarciu do swojego namiotu, spakował wszystko i ruszył na południe, ku cywilizacji. Jak się okazało, droga powrotna wcale nie była taka znowu zła. Co prawda po drodze Psionical natknął się na kilkanaście Dewback, ale nie okazały się one trudnymi przeciwnikami (przynajmniej dla użytkownika mocy). Gdy była już jakieś 5 mil od miasta, spostrzegł w mocy pewną dziwną anomalię... mianowicie w Anchorehead praktycznie nie było żywych istot, a jeżeli już jakieś były, to byli to... TUSEKNI. W jednym momencie Psionical zdał sobie sprawę z tego co się stało, przed kilkunastoma godzinami miasto padło ofiarą wielkiej Tuskeńskiej armii. Co prawda kilka razy usłyszał z ust bywalców kantyn że Tuskeni czasami napadają ludzkie miasta, ale był niemal pewien że nigdy nie odbyło się to na tak wielką skalę. Po kolejnej chwili, zdał sobie sprawę w jakim bagnie ugrzązł, bo w końcu póki była tu cywilizacja, to mógł wynająć prom który zabrał by go na Korriban... a teraz będzie musiał sobie sam załatwić jakiś środek transportu, co nie mogło być na takiej planecie łatwym zadaniem. Psionical powoli podszedł do bram miasta, i ich dotknął poprzez moc - i nic. Żadnej żywej istoty wewnątrz, co z jednej strony było złe - bo oznaczało że Tuskeni wymordowali wszystkich (choć ten jako Sith niezbyt się tym przejął) ale była też dobra strona, gdyż oznaczało to że nikt nie będzie mu się naprzykrzał po drodze... No właśnie, ale po drodze dokąd? Młody Sith postanowił odwiedzić stary port kosmiczny - może będą tam jakieś śmigacze którymi mógł bym się dostać do innych miast - pomyślał. Po wejściu do doków, na pierwszy rzut oka nic tam nie było, ale Psionical nigdy nie zadowalał się "pierwszym rzutem oka". Sięgnął poprzez moc do najodleglejszych doków - i zobaczył go. Niewielki ścigacz, tak nieduży, że prawdopodobnie Tuskeni nawet nie zwrócili na niego większej uwagi... i był to ich największy życiowy błąd. Po przejściu całego niemal półkilometrowego korytarza i zniszczeniu całkiem dobrego zamka, T'opa wreszcie ujrzał na oczy swoje wybawienie i... no nie można powiedzieć by był on zły, w końcu wiedział że nie może to być duża konstrukcja skoro nawet Tuskeni ją pozostawili nietkniętą... mimo wszystko jednak w głębi duszy miał nadzieję że będzie to ścigacz z prawdziwego zdarzenia. - Nie ma co się denerwować, w końcu ścigacz to był tylko półśrodek do prawdziwego celu - skarcił siebie w myślach Psionical, po czym wsiadł na niewielki skuter repulsorowy i pomknął nim do bram miasta. Skuter był znacznie szybszy niż wyobrażał sobie Hysalrianin, choć i tak było mu raczej daleko do wielkich ścigaczy które osiągały niebagatelne prędkości. - W takim tempie, do Bestine (notabene stolicy Tatooine) dotrę w tydzień. - pomyślał Psionical, na piechotę dotarł by tam prawdopodobnie w trzy razy tyle, ale młody Sith jakoś nie zaprzątał sobie tym głowy. Przez całą drogę Psionical praktycznie nie spał, tylko medytował. Było to najlepsze rozwiązanie, gdyż odpoczywał, a w razie potrzeby mógł szybko się wybudzić z "letargu". Do Bestine dotarł w mniej niż tydzień, bo w 5 dni ale było to spowodowane tym że praktycznie cały czas pozostawał w ruchu. Już u bram miasta z ulgą stwierdził że to miasto (przynajmniej na razie) nie padło łupem Tuskenów. Po wejściu do miasta (ścigacz zniszczył jakieś kilka kilometrów przed miastem, a to z powodu tego że nie chciał niepotrzebnych pytań w stylu: - skąd ma Pan ten śmigacz, - musi Pan wypłacić pieniądze na miejsce w dokach etc.) bez zastanowienia zwrócił się w kierunku portu. Na swoje szczęście zdążył w samą porę by zabrać się z jednym z promów na Dorina, skąd później chciał udać się na Korriban. Droga z Tatooine na Dorina, a potem z owej planety na Korriban przebiegła całkiem spokojnie, sytuacja ta zmieniła się jednak drastycznie gdy Psionical przybył wreszcie na Korriban, gdyż miał on już plan, jak zdobyć tytuł lorda Sithów... Broń świetlna – Odsuń się, bluźnierco! – Wrzasnął na swojego mistrza Psionical, kiedy ten blokował mu wejście do jego komnaty. – Jesteś zbyt słaby Psionicalu, umrzesz tam! – Odpowiedział Darth Durst. Gdy stary mistrz skończył, Psionical podniósł rękę, po czym ciało jego starego mistrza poleciało na drugi koniec korytarza. – Nikt mi w tym nie przeszkodzi! – Zakrzyknął drwiąco Psionical, po czym wszedł do swojej komnaty. Teraz z kolei, zaczynała się ta trudniejsza część jego złowieszczego planu - budowa miecza. Psionical pamiętał że kiedyś niektórzy z uczniów akademii opowiadali o budowie miecza, podobno trzeba było zamknąć się w odosobnionym miejscu i pójść spać... choć Psionical nie dawał tym teoriom wiary. Zamiast tego postanowił oddać się w wir mocy i robić dokładnie to, co ona mu nakaże. Dlatego też na niewielkim stoliku rozłożył wszystkie potrzebne do budowy miecza materiały tj. jakieś żelastwo na obudowę, okablowania, a także co ważniejsze, czerwony kryształ syntetyczny który pozwoli mieczowi działać, a także nada mu barwę oraz Perłę Smoka Krayt która miała zrobić z jego miecza prawdziwą maszynę do zabijania. Obok stoliczka z kolei położył swoją laskę, gdyż nie widział dla niej zastosowania w całym procesie... po czym, zaczął medytować. Medytował i medytował tak przez dobrą godzinę a potem całkowicie oddał się mocy... nic nie pamiętał z tego co stało się dalej, ale efekty tych działań były niepodważalne, COŚ POSZŁO ZDECYDOWANIE NIE TAK! A przynajmniej tak myślał przez pierwsze sekundy, gdyż faktycznie na stołku nie było żadnego z kryształów ani okablowania, ale żelastwo cały czas pozostawało na swoim miejscu... a potem zrozumiał. Jego laska nie leżała już obok stolika, tylko przed nim, natomiast zamiast jednego jej końca była pokaźna wyrwa w żelazie. Tak samo wyraźnie widział niewielki czerwony guziczek mniej więcej w połowie lancy. Gdy Psionical jej dotknął, a niewielki czerwony strumyk energii błysnął wylatując z dziury, nie miał już wątpliwości. Nie zbudował miecza świetlnego, tylko lancę świetlną... na początku nie myślał o tym jakkolwiek pozytywnie, ale po chwili zdał sobie sprawę z ogromu plusów wynikających z takiego rozwiązania, dlatego też bez żadnych ceregieli wziął lancę i wyszedł z pokoju by wyzwać swojego mistrza na pojedynek, który miał zadecydować o tym który z nich jest bardziej godny starożytnego tytułu "Lorda Sithów". Pojedynek z dawnym mistrzem Darth Durst w ostatniej chwili wyczuł niewielkie drgania w mocy, dzięki którym odruchowo odskoczył na bok. Już kilka milisekund później powietrze w tym miejscu zostało przecięte przez ostrze Psionicala. – A więc jednak udało Ci się... – powiedział Durst do swojego byłego ucznia, włączając swój miecz. – W przeciwieństwie do Ciebie, nie jestem nieudacznikiem – wykrzyczał Psionical wyciągając się na całą długość swojego ciała, by potem rzucić się na byłego mistrza. Durst sparował potężne pionowe cięcie Psionicala przekrzywiając swój miecz w bok, by następnie wyciągając go do góry, ale impet uderzenia i tak był na tyle mocny, że stary Sith poleciał na podłogę. Następnym ruchem Psionicala było porażenie swojego mistrza potężnymi błyskawicami mocy, ten jednak wchłoną je do swego miecza świetlnego. Jednak już w następnej chwili Psionical był kilka metrów dalej, gdzie próbował zaskoczyć swojego przeciwnika poziomym cięciem w okolicy pasa, ten cios Durst też sparował. Oboje wiedzieli jednak że ten pojedynek nie mógł trwać długo, już po minucie od rozpoczęcia ciało Dursta leżało przecięte w poziomie na podłodze. Psionical nie zamierzał sobie więcej zaprzątać głowy swoim nieudolnym mistrzem, więc pozbieranie tego co zostało z ciała zostawił służbie, a sam wrócił do swojej komnaty. Po kilku godzinach, w nocy, ktoś zapukał jednak do jego pokoju, jak się okazało, był to jeden z lordów, którego Psionical okazjonalnie widywał, gdy ten przechadzał się po akademii. – Kim jesteś – zimno zapytał się Psionical. – Darth Aggammus – odrzekł z równym chłodem Sith – Marka Ragnos będzie cię oczekiwał w swych komnatach jutro w porze śniadania. – Stawię się. – Powiedział młody Hysalrianin. – Nie wątpię. – Odrzekł Lord, wyszczerzając swe zepsute zęby w czymś, co miało przypominać uśmiech, zamykając drzwi do komnaty Psionicala za sobą. Przed Wielką wojną nadprzestrzenną Marka Ragnos Hyslarianin tej nocy nie zdołał zasnąć, mimo usilnych prób. Rozmyślał on nad wydarzeniami dnia poprzedniego – zbudował własną broń świetlną, zabił swojego słabego mistrza, a na dodatek, co, w opinii Psionicala, było najważniejsze, miał spotkać się z Marką Ragnosem, przywódcą całego Imperium. Wyszedł z komnaty dokładnie o 7:00 i już przechodząc przez korytarz, prowadzący do największej, wspólnej sali Akademii, zauważył kilka wnikliwych spojrzeń, skierowanych na swoją osobę. Psionical uznał to za dobry znak – musi wzbudzać zainteresowanie, jeśli miał kiedykolwiek coś osiągnąć w strukturach Imperium. Stawił się przed drzwiami, prowadzącymi do komnat Marki Ragnosa, dokładnie o 7:10 i natychmiast został wpuszczony przez nie przez automatycznego sekretarza, który, jak wydedukował Psionical, musiał być sterowany wolą Ragnosa. Gdy wszedł do pomieszczenia, zastał on obszerną komnatę, około 20 na 20 metrów, wyłożoną ciemną wykładziną, pośrodku z kolei, stało masywne, drewniane biurko, przy którym zasiadał Marka Ragnos. Mroczny Lord samym swoim wyglądem robił wrażenie – miał niemal dwa i pół metra wzrostu, co było niebagatelną sumą, jak na przedstawiciela rasy sithów czy ludzi. Ubrany był on w ciemną szatę, a na szyi zawieszony miał masywny, srebrny łańcuch, z herbem Imperium – oznakę jego pozycji. Skinieniem dłoni nakazał on Psionicalowi usiąść, po czym wpatrzył się w niego czarnymi niczym gagat oczyma. Po kilku sekundach takiego stanu rzeczy, Ragnos przemówił swoim niskim, basowym głosem: – Znasz kodeks zakonu Sithów? – Zapytał lord, po czym ponownie wpatrzył się w Psionicala. Z początku Hysalrianin nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć – dosłownie zabrakło mu śliny w ustach. Po jakimś czasie, który w rzeczywistości musiał trwać kilka milisekund, choć w umyśle Psionicala trwał znacznie dłużej, powtórzył on na głos mantrę Sithów. – Spokój to kłamstwo, jest tylko pasja. Dzięki pasji, osiągam siłę. Dzięki sile, osiągam potęgę. Dzięki potędze, osiągam zwycięstwo. Dzięki zwycięstwu zrywam łańcuchy. Moc mnie wyzwoli. Marka Ragnos, po usłyszeniu tych słów, zamknął swoje oczy i jak gdyby przestał interesować się swoim gościem. Psionical, zaskoczony takim stanem rzeczy, nawet gdyby chciał, nie mógł by nic zrobić. – Widziałem Twoją przyszłość. – Odezwał się niespodzianie Ragnos. – Widziałem co osiągniesz, a moje wizje nigdy nie kłamią. Widziałem też kto doprowadził Cię do takiej potęgi, która poprowadzi Zakon Sithów. Dlatego też, będę Cię szkolił. Psionical w zasadzie nie był zaskoczony takim stanem rzeczy, zdziwiła go jednak bezpośredność Mrocznego Lorda przy mówieniu tego – mówił wszak, wedle jego słów, o szkoleniu jestestwa, które kiedyś poprowadzić ma jego Zakon. Uznał on jednak że pytanie o to Ragnosa minie się z celem, dlatego zapytał tylko: – Kiedy? Ragnos otworzył oczy, po czym, ukradkowo unosząc koniuszki ust, odpowiedział: – Teraz. Następnym wspomnieniem Psionicala, była ciemność. Szkolenie Psionical odsyskał świadomość dopiero kilka godzin później. Po przebudzeniu, uznał on, że jego ręce są wolne, co nieco go zdziwiło. Po uświadomieniu sobie tego faktu, przypomniał sobie kilka ostatnich sekund sprzed stracenia przytomności i tym bardziej się zdziwił – jeśli był to rzeczywiście trening Marki Ragnosa, to Psionical absolutnie nie miał pojęcia na czym miał on polegać. Ostrożnie, postanowił otworzyć on jedno oko, po czym od razu je zamknął – mimo że światło w pokoju nie było niezwykle silne, to jego nadczuły receptor wzrokowy odbierał je jako niezwykle jasne. Dopiero po kilku sekundach, gdy jego receptory wzrokowe przyzwyczaiły się to tak "jasnego" światła, otworzył on wszystkie oczy. Znajdował się on w niewielkiej kabinie, mniej więcej 3 na 3 metry, co zmuszało go do zwinięcia swojego ogona na modłę złotej spirali. Psionical podniósł swój tułów, po czym mimochodem zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że jego lanca świetlna jest umocowana na jego plecach, w, prawdopodobnie skórzanym, jak wyczuł Psionical, pokrowcu. Ze swojej prawej strony, bardziej niż wyczuł, to zauważył plastalowe drzwi, a tuż obok nich, na wysokości około dwóch metrów, zamek elektromagnetyczny na siatkówkę oczną. Hysalrianin, uznając że prawdopodobnie i tak jego oko nie zdołało by otworzyć zamka, sięgnął po moc, dzięki której zgniótł maszynę od środka, a drzwi się otworzyły. Gdy wypełzł z komnaty, znalazł się w w znacznie większym pomieszczeniu, które rozpoznał jako komnatę Marki Ragnosa, lecz bez samego Lorda. Zasięgnął ponownie po moc, by zobaczyć czy w najbliższym otoczeniu nikt się nie znajduje, i, tak jak sądził, wyczuł Markę Ragnosa. Wtem, w jego głowie odezwał się głos, który Psionical rozpoznał jako głos jego nowego, prawdopodobnie, mistrza. – Nie spodziewałem się że za pierwszym razem stawisz tyle oporu w trakcie ataku telepatyczniego. – Odezwał się głos w jego głowie. – Większość istot nie zdołało by tego przeżyć, a Ty jedynie straciłeś na chwilę przytomność. Nie wiedząc do końca jak odpowiedzieć Ragnosowi, Psionical tylko kiwnął fizycznie głową, uznając że mistrz i tak to dostrzeże. – Nie uznawaj tego jednak jako słów pochwały, winieneś wcale nie dopuścić mnie do swojego umysłu. – Powiedział po chwili Lord. – Idź teraz do swojej standardowej komnaty, gdy będę chciał Cię znów zobaczyć, dowiesz się o tym. Psionical, uznając że mimo wszystko wcale nie uznaje tego za taki zły pomysł, otworzył mocą drzwi od komnaty Marki Ragnosa, które prowadziły na korytarz, po czym szybko ruszył w tamtym kierunku. Kategoria:Cesarz Estonii Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Sithowie